1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for two table tennis paddles and two table tennis balls with the holder being of a configuration adapting it to be supported from one longitudinal margin of an associated table tennis table adjacent the net thereof and with the supported paddles and balls being supported from the holder facilitating great ease in removal of the paddles and balls therefrom as well as great ease placing paddles and balls in position to be supported from the holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of holders for game balls, rackets, paddles and bats heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 713,762, 2,767,854, 3,064,823, 3,842,979, 4,125,192 and 5,368,172 as well as U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 191,709, 246,340 and 258,182. However, these previously known holders do not include the overall combination of structure and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.